


What's the Frequency Phelia

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Phelia Melodies [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cats, Ghosts, Humor, Inspired by..., Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Phelia discovers that she hears radio signals in her head. Inspired by the Mighty B episode.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinuela, Raul, Rad, K.O. and Enid were playing a game but Phelia kicked open the door.

Phelia snapped her fingers.

Marinuela said "Hi Phelia how was the dentist"

Phelia growled like a lion.

Marinuela gulped

Phelia walked into the kitchen.

But K.O. saws a ghost cat.

K.O. picked it up.

Marinuela said "K.O. I don't think-"

K.O. saws a radio with microphones.

Marinuela said "This is such a good idea"

K.O. turns on a radio.

Phelia was about to eat ice cream but she rubbed her temples.

Phelia said "OWW!!"

Enid said "Uh-oh this is even worse"

K.O. said "Phelia do a cartwheel"

Phelia began to do a cartwheel.

Phelia panted as she was sweating.

K.O. said "Phelia do a bunny hop"

Phelia began to hop like a bunny.

K.O. said "Sing a song"

But Phelia sings poorly "The train on the tracks  
You laid down in my heart  
Is barreling fast  
through the night, and  
The crossroads between us  
is coming up fast  
Is it so bad to want to collide?"

Everyone cover their ears

Raul said "I forget to mention that Phelia has a terrible voice"


	2. Chapter 2

Phelia walked out of the house.

Marinuela said "Phelia get me some ice cream"

Phelia walked into a ice cream store and a few minutes later Phelia walked out of the store with vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles.

Rad said "Phelia do a backflip"

Phelia does a backflip

Marinuela, K.O., Raul and Enid said "Rad!"

Rad said "Uh-oh?" 

Marinuela said "Something's hacking into Phelia!"

Phelia tripped and falls on a mud puddle.

Opera music playing.

A hippie man walked to Phelia.

"Whoa what did you to yourself"

Phelia was about to said but she began to sing in a operatic tone.

Everyone hears her singing.

Marinuela said "Oh no"

K.O. said "We gotta help Phelia"


End file.
